This will be OUR Future
by Blacktina
Summary: The future of Klaroline, is complicated with the war still going between Klaus and Marcel. And of course Caroline is just about to let everything explode. Just a story I started to write I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be OUR Future**

So I really hope you guys do like my story. It's my first story so please be easy on me and leave a review if you like :) English is not my first language, so I hope you overread my mistakes.

Love Blacktina

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After the last 5 years they did spend together Caroline thought it would be time to ask Klaus if he was ready for the next step…

They lived in a perfect house, with a perfect garden she had everything she ever wanted accept her freedom. She was practically the bird in the golden cage. She stood before the big window in their bedroom she always loved this view; she always did stand there when she was thinking. Their past was more than just complicated but in the end it was all worth it. Just as she was about to get lost in her memories, Klaus appeared through the door.

"How was your day, love?" he asked her wrapping his arms around her waist

"Would do you expect…quite boring as always" she snapped back stepping away from him

"Are you still mad because, I have a present for you, but if you're mad I won't show it to you, sweetheart" he said with his sexy British accent

"Good…keep your presents to yourself the only present I accept is freedom" she was furious now

"But that's the one thing I can't give you, it's too dangerous and love you" he tried to sweet-talk her

"Ohhh stop that, I'm taking a vacation away from my golden cage and YOU…" she screamed, with that even Klaus was quiet

"What do you mean by a vacation, love?" now his voice was getting dangerous low

"Some time I will spend separated from you, this house, and of course your stupid war with Marcel…" she stepped away from him taking her luggage from the bed

"I just waited for you to come home and to tell you this in person…" now she ran in the direction of door

"I'm sorry, love but I can't let you leave." He stepped in her way

"Yes you can, you just need to step back…I love you but I really need this—"

She was interrupted by Elijah, and even she did know that Elijah always was the messenger for bad news.

"Niklaus…if you have a moment, I would really like to speak with in private" polite as always thought Caroline

"Just say it Elijah, I'm not going to faint" patience was never her strength

"Marcel has an army to kill you" Elijah was pointing towards Caroline "It's his revenge for the witch massacre last month"

"See love, you're going nowhere!" Klaus said casually with a little smile on his lips


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I hope you like Chapter 2 :)

* * *

Caroline was two things now; confused and angry. She turned on her heel making her way back to the bed.

"Ahhhh…I'm going to kill Marcel myself for this!" she screamed.

"Love, calm down this is serious you are in danger; stay here and we find a way to stop Marcel before he is even near of you." Klaus said.

Caroline ran in vampire speed out of room, Klaus right behind her.

"Where do you think you're going? " He asked.

But there was no answer; Caroline stormed out of the house.

* * *

Caroline was running to her favorite place; the waterfall behind the woods. Of course, the only reason she could be here was that Klaus owned this part of the woods. She sat down on the grass. All she wanted was a little bit of freedom; away from the house. But if she stepped out of the house there always was a hybrid who told Klaus exactly where she did go and in the end of the day she had to hear a speech about how dangerous it was for to leave the house without his protection. The only way to end this war was to talk to Marcel even if he kept her hostage, it had to end. Maybe Klaus would learn his lesson; she was not weak.

She made her way through the wood to the city; of course a hybrid was following her. She turned around and less than a second later she was in front of him and snapped his neck. She was getting pretty annoyed by these little hybrids, all they did was following her they didn't even have the right to defend themselves when Caroline attacked them; because the little Caroline could get hurt…or whatever.

* * *

She was standing in front of Marcel`s house and now she was getting a little bit nervous.

"Keep yourself together, Caroline" she said to herself.

When she was about to knock someone opened the door, it was a vampire; a baby vampire maybe younger than her.

"Marcel is waiting for you…" was all she said.

Caroline followed her in an office, well better a dark room with a heavy desk and a chair. She looked around when she felt someone behind her, she turned around.

"Caroline you look beautiful…can I get you a drink?" Of course, charming and polite as Klaus; she almost forgot that Klaus was his mentor.

"No, thank you…I'm here to talk to you." She said.

"That's what I thought…has Klaus finally come to his senses?" He asked, taking a stepping closer to her.

"This is not just about Klaus, this is about this war…it has to stop!" she was getting impatient, the words came harsher out of her then they were supposed to.

"I will stop when Klaus finally admits that I'm the King of New Orleans…If he doesn't, then I'm sorry to tell you, Caroline, I see no end of this war." He said in a dangerous low voice.

"Ohhh please, both of you get over your pride!" Ohhh no bad decision Caroline, she said to herself.

A second later Caroline was pinned against the wall gasping for air. Marcel smiled at her with a devilish grin.

"Oh sweet, sweet Caroline watch your little mouth; you are a little handful I assume…but I know how much Klaus loves so you stay in my company for a while."

Right after these words, he snapped her neck. He took out her phone and called Klaus after two rings Klaus picked up.

"Caroline, where are you?" Marcel heard Klaus voice full of worry.

"Hello Klaus, Caroline is such a beauty when she quiet…" Marcel said with a grin on his face.

"What did you do to her? If you harm her; I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully and I will enjoy every second of it" Klaus screamed through the phone.

"If you really love your little Caroline that much…then I will see you in ten." With that he ended the call.

* * *

Klaus threw his phone against the wall; Elijah looking like a lost puppy.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do…I will safe her because I love her; even she does really stubborn things!" he said in a worried voice "So get the daggers; we have to win a war and safe my girl" With that Klaus disappeared from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm sorry that you had to wait for this Chapter so long. I really hope you like it. Love Blacktina

* * *

Chapter 3

Caroline could smell blood when she awoke, but it wasn't her blood. She slowly opened her eyes, she was in a dark room; actually Marcel's office. She was tied up in a chair with vervain robes, so every move would hurt as hell…but the worst thing was that her ring was gone. So she would be tortured…now she finally did understand what Klaus meant…it was dangerous. But of course she had been stubborn and had gone to Marcel. Klaus had once said that she was so much more than just a pretty face, but right now she realized how stupid she had been. But before she could drown herself in pity the door opened.

"Oh good, you are awake…" Marcel said amused. He walked to her, grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I'm here to entertain you a little bit, until Klaus shows up!" he said.

"I think I should explain some things, the blood you smell is from some human girl who is going to die, if you try to run away or to do stupid things. You are really lucky that it's night because I have your ring…and I would have started to torture you with the lovely daylight." With that his little threatening story ended.

"Okay…" That was all what Caroline said.

* * *

Klaus was ready; fifty hybrids, Elijah and he should be enough to kill Marcel. Okay, he said no more massacres but he had Caroline! So when Marcel wanted a massacre he would get one. With that Klaus gave the sign and all his hybrids started to throw burning newspapers in the house of Marcel.

"Reminds me a lot of Moscow in 1812" Elijah said.

"I always like a good fire…even that in Moscow" He said with a smile on his lips.

A second later, hundreds of vampires waited for them.

"Okay, let the fun begin…" Klaus said as he ripped the heart out of the vampire, who was standing in front of him.

His hybrids and Elijah followed a second later his instruction. Some of his hybrids turned and they bit as much vampires as they could.

* * *

Caroline heard screams from vampires and instantly got scared and relieved maybe Klaus was here or she would die in less than five minutes.

"Good they started, so we will start as well…" Marcel said with a dangerous amused look.

He stood up, took a stake which was soaked in vervain.

"I really like games, you know!" he said slowly "So I'm going to count to ten and with every number the stake is going deeper into you."

Caroline was really scared now, because she couldn't hear or smell Klaus; so he wasn't going to save her.

Marcel slowly made his way to Caroline. A lonely tear left Caroline's eye. With a last look in Caroline's face Marcel drove the stake into her.

"1…2…3" With the number three Caroline cried out in pain "4…5…6…7" Caroline screamed "Please, stop, please!"

"STOP!" A male voice screamed.

Marcel turned around and saw Klaus.

"Hello Klaus" Was all he said but with an evil smile on his lips. And with that he ripped Caroline's heart out.

* * *

Ok, please don't be mad at me this is not the end of my story. So there will be more :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, here is Chapter 4 hope you like it :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline felt unfamiliar warmth on her face. She was dead, wasn't she? Slowly her memory came back Marcel had tortured her and then…Ohhh NOOO, she was really dead. And now all she saw was darkness.

"Care…" A voice said.

Caroline turned around but nobody was there.

"Care…" The voice said again.

Caroline finally recognized the voice.

"Bonnie, Bonnie…is that you?" Caroline asked.

Suddenly Bonnie came out of nowhere and walked towards Caroline.

"Hi Care, I'm really sorry but you have to come with me. NOW" Bonnie said and took Caroline's hand. Caroline shut her eyes and opened them again. She stood in Marcel's office next to her dead body. She was shocked, she was dead; that was something she did know but seeing her dead body was something else.

"Care, look at me…I know you're in shock but you can go back to life-"Bonnie was interrupted by Klaus and Marcel. Caroline hadn't recognized Klaus and Marcel until now, there were in the room the whole time.

Klaus was crying above her dead body. He held Caroline's body in his arms.

"Now you see what happens when you cross my way and try to steal my throne." Marcel said.

Without any words Klaus stood up. A second he had Marcel pinned against the wall and Klaus ripped his heart out.

Caroline watched silent the scene which played in front of her. A single tear left her eye.

"Klaus, I miss you…" Caroline whispered to herself.

"Care, I really need to talk to you…" Bonnie whispered as well. Slowly Caroline turned around.

"Care, you can go back to life, Klaus saved you!" Bonnie said with a small smile.

"What? Bonnie…what are you talking about?" Caroline looked really confused.

"Well the massacre last month was about your safety."Bonnie said. Caroline looked still confused. "Okay, Matt has this ring that saves him from supernatural powers and creatures and there is a spell which does the same for vampires. So you can go back to life but you should go now…" Bonnie said happy.

"Wait, what, ok…when I decide to believe you then why wouldn't every vampire cast this spell?" Caroline asked.

"Because, nobody really knows about this spell except for the Original family and when you die it's possible that you can't go back, there is no guarantee that the spell works. And when you go back a little part of the death is coming with you." Bonnie said taking Caroline's hand squeezing it.

"Okay and what happened with the witches?" Caroline asked still trying to process everything.

"Caroline, when the witches casted the spell they died but Klaus didn't know that that would happen he thought they all would live after that. You really made a good guy out of him. Care, you really have to go now…but please be careful."

"But…how I' doing this? And what's going to happen with my body?" Caroline asked.

"Just think of a place where you feel really safe….ohhh and your body here will crumble to dust. But when you back to life you will have your body back." Bonnie said really excited now.

Caroline turned around and walked away but stopped suddenly.

"Bonnie, I really miss you, you know!" Caroline said with an honest and sad voice.

"I know Care, I miss you too. Be careful and stay with Klaus then everything is going to be okay." Bonnie said with a serious voice.

And with that Caroline disappeared.

* * *

So...Caroline is not dead well at least not forever, so next Chapter a lot of Klaus and Caroline interaction. I'm really grateful for your reviews so please don't stop. Love, Blacktina


End file.
